Talk:Slippery Sucker
Placeholders! Ok so I was camping Slippery Sucker for 3 kills for my Gsword trials today and I got his PH's pretty worked out. *Two giants pop around the hill where he spawns. *Each giant pop can spawn as a Ranger, Asetic, or Trapper. *Giant pop 1 spawns with the mob ID's 40 (ranger), 41 (Asetic), 42 (Trapper). And will always respawn as one of these three *Giant pop 2 spawns with the mob ID's 45 (Ranger, 46 (asectic), 47 (Trapper). And will always respawn as one of these three *Slippery Sucker spawns off the first Giant pop, I had him spawn off both Asetic (41) twice and Ranger (40)! *On Widescan the correct Gigas will always be above (or two above in case of Gigas Trapper and his Leech) of the two Gigas at the spawn point. Nil88 20:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials *Very Easy for a 65WAR/32SAM. Lead with 300 TP Raging Rush for about 1400, then just hit him twice and he fell over. Think he did 140 total damage to me? -Handled of Sylph * Solo'd as 52 NIN sub dancer, Cured myself a few times, used Blade: Retsu (for the Paralyze). It did stun me once. --Redbaron 01:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed on 54 Thf subbing nin with utsusemi. Hit hard,but missed most attacks and rarely took down all 3 shadows. *Easily soloed by a naked(hume) 75BLM/37WHM, just needed to aspir a nearby worm for enough MP to finish him off. * Also soloed as 52BST/26NIN using 2x Keeneared Steffi (Famous Carrot Broth) --L3m0n4d3 12:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a near naked 75WHM/SCH with a club. Minimal buffs required. Hexa Strike for over half life.--Nazri 00:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by 64 DNC, only recasted shadows once and then didn't bother because it couldn't hit me anyway. Maybe hit me 3x total, one of which stunned me. *Hits a 28 DNC for 200; Hits a 75 PLD for 13. *Hits a 20 SAM for 287; Hits a 75 DRG for 68. *Easily killed by a level 56 PLD; fight ended with 160 mp full hp. *Easily killed by a level 65 Crab Familiar, hits crab for 50-70 damage with very poor accuracy. Should be soloable by a 55-60 BST. *Easily soloable by any job at level 75, especially with Utsusemi. *Wasn't able to solo as a level 50 PLD/WAR. Got it down to 35% before I ran out of MP. *Soloed by level 61 MNK/WAR reasonable gear with Hundred Fists finished fight on 172 HP. --Whitex *Soloed fairly easily as a 60 DRG/WHM. Had to use Healing Breath a few times, that's about it. --Cinnaris *Trio'd without too much trouble by THF46, WHM40 and naked WAR38 (fighting with bare fists)--Soily 19:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Fairly easy solo for a BLM/WHM lvl 60, capped enfeebling, and slow,blind,paralyze landed first try. started with stoneskin, and blink then nuked away, its misses very often *Soloed by SAM47/DNC23 with a little difficulty. Hits for ~100 with Enstun effect. Hit ~50% of the time. Required 2 hour to kill. 139/722HP remaining. No drop. *Tried as 45 SAM, got bent over by it. Hit for about 180~ a hit. *Solo'd as RNG61/30NIN. Built up 100 TP prior to engaging, shadowbound it on pull, sharpshot Sidewinder, barrage, sidewinder again, shot a few more for 100 more TP and sidewinder again for the kill. Hit me for about 70, got me down to about 65% HP in total.